I'm Fallin' For You
by SarahLiz064
Summary: Sabrina's listening to some music and this makes her think about a certain relationship... What will happen next? Minor cussing after first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm. Or the song Fallin for you.**

_I don't know but I think I maybe fallin for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself waiting til I know you better._

_ I am trying not to tell you but I want to I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

_ I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to I think I'm fallin for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don t know what to do. I think I'm fallin for you I'm fallin for you._

I was just sitting in my room listening to my new ipod and this song came on, I was listening so intently to it that I replayed it over and over again.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand. Pull me towards you and we start to dance. All around us I see nobody here in silence it's just you and me._

_I'm trying not to tell you but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say so I'm hiding what I'm feeling,but I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya I don't know what to I think I'm fallin for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don't know what to I think I'm fallin for you I'm fallin for you._

_Oh I just can't take it. My heart is racing, the emotions keep spilling out._

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya. I don't know what to I think I'm fallin for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya I don't know what to I think I'm fallin for you. I'm fallin for you I think I'm fallin for you._

_I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin for you. (x2)_

I remember when I ended up writing 5 pages front and back about something that Puck did to me. When I think back on it know, I kinda remember liking him a little more than a little though.

_I'm fallin for you._

_Ooohhh Oh no no Oooooohhh Oh I'm fallin for you_

Realization hit me like ton of bricks when the song ended for the 5th time. I pulled out my earphones and ran into Puck's room. I burst in without knocking and saw him making out with his supposed to be ex-girlfriend. When he spotted me he pushed her off of him and ran after me.

"Sabrina! Wait! I can explain." I slammed my door in his face.

"I don't want an explanation!"

**If you want me to continue, please leave good comments! If you think I shouldn't, just say let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puck POV**

_ "Sabrina! Wait! I can explain." She slammed her door in my face._

_ "I don't want an explanation!" She yelled back._

Shit. I'm such a freaking idiot! I should never have let Samantha into my room, now I've messed everything up with Sabrina. I leaned into the door listening in, there was dead silence.

"Sabrina, open the door." Once again, nothing. _Going in_, I thought to myself. I spun on my heels and felt my body pull and shrink as I became a mouse. I squeek as I wheasle my way under the door.

I quickly morph back into my hot self and look around the room. Sabrina is nowhere in sight. I scan the room again and notice this time that the window was open. I quickly run across the room and jump headlong out the window pulling out my wings and shooting straight up into the sky.

Just a few seconds up, I look down surveying the area around me. At this moment I am glad that I have super-awesome eye sight because I saw a set of footprints leading towards the magical lake in the woods behind the house.

I fold in my wings and drop like a rock to the ground. Right before impact I pull my wings out again and shot across the ground following the footprints. When I come across her something in my heart aches like it never has before. She's sitting on a rock, her hair flowing around her like a golden halo.

I step behind her and tapped on her shoulder. I half expected her to get up and walk away, the other half hoped that she would look at me even though it would make me even more sad.

That's when she finally broke down, a broken sob ripped from her throat. That sound was the worst sound I ever heard caused tears to well up in my eyes. I had caused this, I did this to her.

**Sabrina POV**

I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could in that moment. I had realized the biggest thing I could in my life, and it broke my heart only seconds later! How could he still be with her? She is a bottle blonde, skank that has been with most of the guys at school. Who could really want her as an actual companion?!

When I arrived to the lake, I sat in the same spot that I had many times before. For some reason I hoped that he would show up and whisk me away, even though I was out here because of him. I knew somewhere deep down that I had always loved him. Thinking about how I found him moments ago made the waterworks start.

Before I new it I was snotting and sniffling, great, I'm turning into one the those girls that cries over a guy. In between one of my sniffles, I heard a footstep. I froze, he was here sooner than I thought. I fought to not let him here me cry, but as soon as he touched my shoulder, it all came rushing out with a throat wrenching sob. Why me?

I looked up at him and saw his eyes fill with tears. Good, feel bad about this Puck. I slowly stood and took my chance. I pulled my hand back and let it fly forward at his face with a rewarding crunch. I quickly shook my hand, hitting someone in the face hurts! I turned and sat back down. It was a few moments before he started to talk.

"Sabrina, please look at me." He pleaded in a soft, unfamiliar tone of voice.

I had no will power by this time. I had finally stopped crying and came to the conclusion that I would forgive him and I still loved him. _Damn, it! _I stood, taking a very deep breath before looking at him.

His eye was bruising and starting to get puffy. "What Puck?"

"I'm sorry. I let her in the house not knowing she would attack me. I am completely over her because I was never really into her." He shrugged, the Trickster King looked like he meant it.

"Then why the hell did you go out with her?" I questioned sharply as I pushed past him. I couldn't stay still, I needed to process.

"Because I thought that it would make you jealous." He stated simply.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He was trying to make _me_ Jealous. I was angry but a small part of me liked that he would even try to get my attention in that kind of way. But the angry side won out.

"Why were you trying to make me jealous?! That makes no sense to me!" rI turned and started walking again.

"Please stop walking away from me." He grabbed my arm gently and silently pleaded with me.

I looked away from his eyes. They made my insides flutter all too much. "Just tell me, why?"

"If you look me in the eyes I will tell you, Stinky." He smirked.

I couldnt help but smile. I looked into his eyes.

"Do you know why I keep making jokes on how we were supposed to get married in the future?" I shook my head. "It's because I love you. I have had these weird foreign feelings about you ever since I tried drowning you in that pool. Hell, I've starting growing up for and with you because I love you that much. I- I'm sorry for whatever pain I've caused you. You just needed you to know now before its too late." He finished in a rush.

The last thing I remember is thinking, _did he just- I can't breathe, _right before everything went black.

**A/N: Its been a really long time since updating... like a really long time. So review and if you have any ideas or something you want to happen for the next chapter, feel free to let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
